HIM
HIM, also known as Hector, is an upcoming main villain of Noa Doc after Amset Ra gets defeated. During a confrontation with James Doc, he revealed that HIM's given name is Hector. Biography Not much of HIM's early history is known. HIM's first name was Hector but changed it to HIM to give him more of a villainous name. He wanted to made sure, people would remember him. Him has an unexplained relationship with James Doc but they know each other very well. As the latter revealed his first name. Docter Doc was assigned by his father to capture HIM. HIM had destroyed the last clue to the lost cursed chest of Aztec gold that was owned by the Spanish Conquistador Hernán Cortés. HIM already owned one of Cortés's swords as well as Cortés's compass. Docter Doc did manage to steal his compass and hid it. At an unknown moment HIM found the lost chest and picked up one coin, being cursed in the progress. What we would do with the chest's content was unexplained, it was thought by the Doc's that the tablet with the last clue explained what the chest would do. After that HIM hid the chest again. 'Entrapment' HIM however went after Colin when he got one of the coin's. With the help of the Robotic Brothers, Colin set up a plan. Colin lured HIM to the Glass World where HIM's powers would be disabled. In the Glass World Maker, Schepper and Creator created a powerful force field around HIM, where he would become trapped and ageless. When he told them where he hid the chest and what it's purpose was, he would be set free. The force field was created that only a Doc with the other two swords of Cortés could release him. The only thing they didn't know was that HIM prison was located in the Glass World's Doc Island. Thanks to this HIM was able to contact Nazim and told that only a Doc with the other swords could release him. 'Red Eye's Help ' According Red Eye, HIM contacted him when he was trapped in his prison and Red Eye was trapped in his "rat" form. HIM told Red Eye that Nazim had knowledge of the Dagger of Life, which had the potential power to separate him from Alex Doc so he could gain full control over his body. However HIM wanted something in return for the information, with Red Eye agreed on. Red Eye had to trap Nazim in a prison and release him in 20 years. Why HIM wanted Red Eye to do this remains unknown. According to Nazim, who was later told about this, told ShadowLife and Red Eye that HIM needed something that was not available yet during that time. He knew that the Doc's would imprison him in a timeless prison, so he wanted his henchmen trapped too so he could help him in the future. 'Deadly Contact' On one day Nazim contacted Colin for something he would like, and if he wouldn't come, he would get his daughter Noa. Colin went to the pre-arranged location of the meeting, however something terrible happened. Nazim threatened Colin and he became furious. When Colin went after the him, Colin was accidently killed. Nazim panicked and fled the scene. Dalon Doc witnessed it al and with his last words Colin told him to look after Noa, at which he agreed. When Colin died, his island fell apart and HIM lost the connection to the normal world. Even till this day HIM thinks that Colin is still alive and will go after his daughter first and than him. Dalon told what happened to everyone at Colin's 50th birthday party and a search was held to find Nazim, but after what happened, he vanished, and was missing since then . Maker told everyone to keep the truth from Noa so she would not seek out revenge and follow her destiny without revenge. 'Years Later' Noa is forbidden to all the information regarding HIM, the murder and Nazim. Jack Spidrox used his influence on the Tower's computer to seek him, but he was stopped every time by Schepper. Schepper only told Jack what happened to Colin, HIM and the right hand on the condition that he wouldn't search anymore and wait till the day Noa was ready to handle the truth. Aldo Noa knows some stuff about HIM Jack told her to stop and said that is was not worth it. Despite this Henk Doc and Jack separately are seeking the truth without telling the others. HIM still waits in his prison till someone frees him, secretly hoping that its Noa. Aldo he doesn't know that Colin is dead, he does know that his connection was lost on 21th of February in 2000. During Amset Ra's pursuit in the Glass World DiamondLord stumbled on an invisible chamber. He used his Diamond Scan to scan what it was. And since then he knew about of HIM, to the chagrin of Schepper and Creator. Physical Appearance To Be Added Personality Not much of HIM's personality is known. HIM has shown to be incredible calm and patient with his goals. He has worked on it for an unknown amount of years, long before he was captured. HIM prefers to stay in the shadows as he hasn't revealed his face as of yet. In every confrontation with people, he keeps a distance from them and holds his hat in front of his face. It has been said my numerous people that HIM hates The Doc Family and he wants to prove that he's greatest human ever. Abilities HIM has no supernatural powers on his own but has impressive human fighting skills. HIM owns one of the magical swords of Cortés, which gives him some supernatural abilities. These powers include: *'Superhuman Strength': The sword allows the holder to become physically superhuman strong. The holder can easily hold his own in combat against Power Forms and even overthrow them. The sword can channel this power into the user so the holder doesn't need to hold the sword to use this power. *'Telekinesis': The sword allows the holder to manipulate objects with the mind. The holder can also manipulate objects with the gesture of their hands as well as this sword. The holder can also direct attacks as well as opponents. *'Lightning Generation': The sword allows the holder to project powerful lightning bolts, and control the intensity/power, from the sword to his target(s). *'Electrical Redirection': The sword allows the holder to absorb lightning/electricity into the sword as energy, and release it in a more desirable direction. *'Twister Generation': The holder can spin the sword like a fan and create a powerful twister/tornado, with control over it's size/volume, from the sword to his target(s). *'Sword Beam Emission': The holder can use the sword to fire powerful energy beams from the sword or use the beams to enhance the slashes and stabbing powers of the sword. *'Flight': The sword allows the holder to fly in the air at normal and high speeds as long as the user holds it in his hand. *'Magic': The sword grants the holder magical capabilities. The holder can perform magical spells and attacks. In addition to that, HIM's sword can also cut, slash and stab opponents just like any other sword. With his sword, he can also block attacks from both humans and Power Forms. Thanks to his sword HIM is a master when in comes to swordsmanship. He has been trained by the best sword masters of all time, including Rodney Doc. He's able to wield his sword with both hands with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, cutting with great precision and speed and even hold back his strength to deal damage to his foes without killing them. HIM is a master in hand-to-hand combat. He is even more skilled in it than Colin Doc and Schepper, mainly through he has more experience than Colin and maybe the latter. He is capable of fighting of and holding his own against Colin, Maker, Schepper and Creator, though that was years ago. HIM is also highly skilled in acrobatics, also way more skilled than Colin but also Baron Doc. He can do numerous athletic and martial implements with little effort. HIM also has superior human agility. He is able to navigate any variety of obstacle courses with ease and grace. He can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, make somersaults and do back-flips and with ease. HIM has accuracy at the highest limits of human efficiency. He can throw or launch objects at extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately. HIM can mostly throw his hat with extreme accuracy and distance to protect him from attacks. HIM has highly developed musculature that generates less fatigue toxins than the musclelature of most other humans, enabling him to gain greater endurance. Additionally, he can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. In addition to his sword, HIM has another magical item to his disposal, his hat. His hat is capable of deflecting any physical and special move like Thunderbolt and Mega Punch when thrown. His hat can absorb the impact of anything as long as the force of momentum of the hat is bigger than the force of momentum of the other object or move. One of HIM's most dangerous abilities is his genius intellect. His intellect is so great that it even succeeds DocterDoc's intellect and is said to be almost tied with Maker's. He has incredible intelligence in various subjects like science, politics, chemistry, history, electronics, artifacts, engineering and biology. HIM is a master strategist capable of quickly formulating strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to reach his goals. He can plan several steps ahead and is talented at keeping his enemies, as well as his allies, in the dark about what his endgame is. Using his intellect HIM can skillfully manipulate his aliases but also his enemies to his advantage. Weaknesses Because HIM is still a human without any real superpowers, he can still be killed. And without his sword HIM is not as powerful normally, but still is quite dangerous. Despite his mastered skills in swordsmanship, HIM isn't as great as Rodney Doc. Trivia *HIM will be the first villain who doesn't posses a "Power Form" or superpowers. **He will also be the first human villain Noa Doc has fought. *Just like HIM's predecessors, he possesses a signature item that makes him stronger and he heavily relies on in battle and normal life. *HIM's first name, as revealed by James Doc, is Hector. His last name has yet to be confirmed, if he has one. **HIM also revealed that he learned sword fighting from James's father, Rodney Doc. They all appear to know each other very well. *Despite that HIM changed his name, he still reacts to his former name, Hector. *According to Maker, there are several hidden documents called the "HIM FILES" that contain every known piece of information about HIM. He has stored that at a secret location so Noa will not get access to them, until she is ready. *HIM used to have a Power Form through unknown circumstances but is was taken from him, also through unknown circumstances. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Magic Category:Main Villains Category:Items